List of official state vehicles
OOC: Feel free to update this list. An official state vehicle is a vehicle used and operated by a government to transport its head of state or head of government in an official capacity, which may also be used occasionally to transport other members of the government or visiting dignitaries from other countries. Certain countries bring their own official state car for the state visits to other countries. It also may serve as an automotive symbol of the head of state and their country. Part of the criteria for an official state car is to have adequate security, capability, and stateliness for its duty. A limousine, executive car or sport utility vehicle is usually selected. Due to the high security risk for the passengers, these vehicles are often heavily secured and protected. Vehicles may be armored by the manufacturer or an after-market specialist. When carrying an important passenger, state vehicles may be surrounded by a motorcade consisting of police or military personnel. The following information lists some state cars and their users of sovereign states and other territories; the list is likely to be out of date in some cases as incumbents and cars change. Aldegar Alduria Aloria Badara Baltusia Barmenistan Beiteynu Beluzia Bianjie Cifutingan Cildania Cobura Dalibor Dankuk Davostan Degalogesa Deltaria Dolgava Dorvik Dundorf Egelion Endralon Gaduridos Hanzen Hau Mumenhes Hobrazia Hulstria and Gao-Soto Hutori Indrala Istalia Jakania Jelbania Kafuristan Kalistan Kalkaistan Kalopia Kanjor Kazulia Keymon Kimlien Kirlawa Kundrati Kurageri Kurageri officials uses armored and strenghtened versions of Bonning B7. The vehicles used to transport President, Prime Minister and other dignitaries are painted in bright white color. Kurageri signed a renewable deal with Bonning Group which delivers new vehicles for Kurageri every 5-10 years. Members of the Kurageri Parliament were also seen driven around in vehicles made by Valruzian BFS, Indralan Xiandai Group and Dorvish BMW. Likatonia Liore Lodamun Lourenne Luthori Malivia Medina Midway Mordusia Narikaton and Darnussia New Alduria New Endralon New Englia New Verham North Dovani Noumonde Ntoto Ostland Pontesi Rapa Pile Rildanor Rutania Saridan Sekowo Selucia Solentia Statrica Suya Llaqta Talmoria Telamon Temania Trigunia Tropica Tukarali Utari Mosir Utembo Valruzia Valruzian heads of state and government are well known for using vehicles manufactured and modernised by Valruzian Bonning Group. The most commonly used models are B4 and B7 which are heavily modernised to meet the conditions and requirements set by the BBWiK (Valruzia's internal security agency). Currently the State Vehicle of the President of Valruzia is an armoured and stretched version of Bonning B7 with a designated number plate 001, but the President is also often seen in smaller B5, which also carries the 001 number plate. Prime Minister of Valruzia similarly to the President uses a fleet of Bonning B5s and B7s which remain at his or her disposal. Vehicles carrying the Prime Minister always carry a number plate 002. The fleet of vehicles remaining at the disposal of the President and Prime Minister of Valruzia as well as those carrying all official under close personal protection from the BBWiK (such as members of the Council of Ministers, Marshal of the Sejm, and members of the Sejm) remain under the surveillance and are maintained by the BBWiK, which also trains the driver. The car pool of the BBWiK includes also armored limousines, and high-end models such as BFS Aggera and Transcenda, and FSM. Vehicles carrying Valruzian authorities do not carry Valruzian flag or the coat of arms and they are only recognizable by their designated number plate and the sticker at the back side of the vehicles with the letters PP (Pojazd Państwowy, lut.: State Vehicle). Vanakalam Vanuku Vorona Xsampa Zardugal